


Inexperienced Touches

by Chezborger



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Cowboy Bebop - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Slight fluff, Smut, Smutty, Virginity, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezborger/pseuds/Chezborger
Summary: Reader finally decides she's ready to lose her v-card to Spike.
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Reader, Spike Spiegel/You
Kudos: 30





	Inexperienced Touches

When we first started seeing eachother I knew he wouldn't rush me into anything quick. Tease me till I'm a puddle yes but nothing I wasn't uncomfortable with. I knew he was the one that I could come out about me being a virgin to. Maybe I did expect a laugh but not just a straight forward reply.

"(Y/n)...I know. You get so worked up over just kissing, It too cute really." 

"What?! No I don't." Dammit of course I do, I thought I was good at hiding it, but maybe I'm to caught up into the moment I forget.

"Well anyway, Why do you bring this up?" He raises a brow.

I stutter trying to get the words out. How do you up and tell someone something so obsene. I mumble it out fast all the while trying not to make eye contact.

"What was that? Come again?"

"I said, I- I know I'm ready and I want to try sex." I look down nervously and he only chuckles grasping my hands, rubbing small reassuring motions with his thumbs. I Look up and I could just die from embarrassment from how close he it. 

"Is that so. You seem kinda shy about it."

"Yes, I am knew at it after all, I trust you Spike, I want it to be you....I want you." I go in and place a gentle kiss on his lips surprising him and also myself. He let's go of my hands gently and wraps his arms around my middle pulling me in. I palm his chest and grip his shirt lightly when he slips his tongue in quickly as soon as I took a quick breath. His tongue dances with mine and it's so overwhelming I let out a small whimper unintentionally. We move to the bed and he hoavers over me going back into the heated kiss

His fingers go up my shirt slightly and his lips pull away leaving me dazed until he goes up to my ear. 

"Can I touch you?" His voice is a smooth whisper in my ear sending goosebumps all over. 

"Mhm." His fingers still linger and he smiles. 

"I need a yes or a no, (Y/n)." I look at him impatient and bashful, it takes me a moment to gather myself and try to utter the words out.

"Yes, Spike." I chew on my lip and I start to feel bolder. "B-But can I feel you too?" His expression is soft and he nods, giving me a small sweet kiss before he leans back and let's his jacket slip off along with his tie. As his buttons undo, one by one my nerves are calmed and are replaced by excitement. When his shirt comes off his lean toned torso comes into view. He goes back to kiss me, I feel his toned back as my hands wrap around him. The intimate feeling of having someone so close you could feel their muscles tense and untense was somewhat erotic. He starts to grind his hips lightly and I feel his hard on press onto my heated clothed core. His hands then come up and fondle my breast under my shirt, my bra unclips and hes quick to really feel them. I whimper under him from the feeling of having my nipples pinched. 

"Spike... Your hands feel so warm." His hands glides down and help me pull off my shirt and slide off my pants and panties. Tossing his pants his hard on is apparent in his tented boxers. He goes down to the edge of the bed and guides me to him. I feel kisses against my thighs then right on my clit. His tongue goes through my quivering folds then into my slick entrance. He laps at it making me grip his hair only making him look up and groan as I moan into the air when he replaced it with his fingers and his mouth moves to my clit. 

The warm wet muscles paired with his fingers sinking in made my breath hitch.

"You're so tight." He murmurs softly. "I have to stretch out your pretty pussy so I don't hurt you." He kisses my trembling thigh as he goes faster and I have my orgasm wash over me my toes curling, The lewd squelching echoing when he doesn't let up. When he pulls them out a string of my slick is connected to them.

"Please, please I need you in me, Spike." My fingers go down and spread my folds. He groans softly, slipping off his boxers. Hes hard and hot and I feel it when he rubs it through my folds letting me feel every vain. He tears the condom he pulled from his wallet and I'm panting at this point, my mind is fogged. He teases my entrance making my impatient, I wrap my legs around him and push his hips making him go in a little slowly. He follows my guide and when he finally fills me we drown out each others moans. 

I felt a small sting from the stretch but I was so wet and heated it slipped in and only added more pleasure. He filled me perfectly and now I was shaped to him and him only. that alone made clench and moan fervently. When he starts to bottoms out and go back in to the hilt rapidly, I scratch down his back and it only causes him to go faster, it doesn't hurt anymore I'm already past that feeling, now I'm only focused on coming around him.

"I'm so close it feels t-to good! Please don't stop!" I beg wailing out drunken on pleasure. His fingers find my clit rubbing firm sloppy circles and I come again, coating his cock. He moans and his hips never stop only stuttering as he chases his orgasm by fucking me through my spasming walls. He pulls out slow not to hurt me and I whimper as I feel empty. Taking care of the condom and tossing it in the small trash bin in the corner he comes back and covers the both of us holding me close, I feel safe and warm. 

"Let's get some rest, we can go again in the moring if you want too." He says smoothly making my face red. How did he know?


End file.
